Saving Naru
by Olliephantomhive2461
Summary: The gang is on another case an a turn of events lads to Naru being kidnapped by the ghost. Mai takes it upon herself to secretly rescue him, but can the make it back in time? -This fic starts straight from when Mai is rescuing Naru, but I will give short flashbacks latter on. Ratted T for description
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. GHOST HUNT CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

MaixNaru

Chapter 1

The sound of Mai's small shoes echoed and spread like ripples along the walls of the damp, dungeon like basement.

'_I knew I should have memorised those blueprints Naru had out. Why does this clients house have to be so extravagant anyway?'_

As Mai continued to make her way down the path she noticed the unusual plant clinging to the stone walls. Small, thin, deadly green, vibrant, vines grew in the crevices along with dust, dirt, and dried puddles of stale blood. The area around her was lit only by a dull, greenish, light coming from the dust covered light bulbs hanging above her by stand of wire. Even so, the light source only illuminated _parts_ of her narrow surroundings leaving the rest pitch dark. This left her vision at its worse state.

The humid air would change back and forth with a cold, icy breath that kept brushing against her skin delicately. Almost as though it were afraid to get to close but still it didn't want to stay away. Which, to Mai's conclusion, was most likely coming from moving and passing of the many wandering spirits who were unknowledgeable of how to pass on. As Naru had stated earlier, they seemed to be left in the repeating cycle of the deaths they had endured in the manor.

'_I wish we never accepted this client to begin with,' _Mai thought as her hands began to shake.

As Mai gripped both arms tightly around herself she passed by yet another area with large amounts of dried blood splattered around a maggot-filled, rotting, human corpse. A small whimper escaped her tightly pressed, pale lips, and she quickly took in a breath to stuffle a cry. Attempting at halting the tears that begged to flow.

With a dirty hand pressed against her sweaty face and quivering lips she quickened the pace of her walking speed. As she speed walked down the threatening path, it got darker and darker, until the flashlight in her hand was the only source of light she had left.

Suddenly a fresh metallic smell sneaked its way into nose, gliding aimlessly and leaving a sense of fear inside her lungs. She abruptly stopped with terror frozen eyes and sweat dropping carelessly down her forehead to take in in a sharp breath. Even as she exhaled the taste lingered in her mouth. It be described as one thing and no amount of sugar coating the reality of her situation would help. Blood.

She immediately turned a bend in the long corridor and ran desperately along the dark corridor.

Blood + Missing Naru = Time was running out.

Her determination set in and she balled up her fists. Mai quickened her running pace and her heart pulsed franticly within her. Her legs burned and her bones ached, but she kept pushing. She ran aimlessly for many minutes until she could finally see the dead end at the end of the corridor. There a door was placed.

She ran the short distance towards the door and slowed as she got a closer look. It was the same as the one in the dream she had just faced hours ago; the rustic, gold door handle seemed to tease her, begging her just to touch it. The long X shape that stretched towards the corners of each side made her shiver at its foreign style.

Throughout the entire time she had been aimlessly sprinting, she had never seen a door except the one she was facing at the moment. This was the only other door in the basement she had seen so it had to be the one from her dream, right? The only sounds in the quiet area was the timid taps of her toes, shifting back and forth, unsure if this was the right thing to do.

_'I have to do this, if i'm right then Naru will be safe.' _she thought nervously, trying to regain some sort of confidence in herself.

'_But if I'm wrong…'_ she shook her head violently. Her short hazelnut hair danced in the air as she did, not waiting to hear the end of that thought.

Her attenuated fingers creaked open the door slightly with a pull, and she peeked inside. When inside the small cell like room, a high pitched cry escaped her lips and bounced along the walls of room and out into the corridor. She flung open the door entirely and ran straight towards the only thing she couldn't keep her eyes off.

_Na-ru?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mai POV-

I couldn't have been prepared for what I was about to see. I wouldn't be able to unsee what I just saw. Seeing something in a dream, I concluded, was way easier that seeing it right in before my eyes.

"Naru." I whispered from afar, staring at him with dilated pupils. My body shook in shock as I took a step closer. On the wall behind Naru's slumped figure his hands had been cuffed to the wall high above his face. His elbows were scrawny and stuck out awkwardly from his arm. His feet were held by the same boundaries as well. Except there was a longer, rusty chain that connected his ankle cuffs to the wall. I stared in horror at the dried up blood, along his arms, ran beneath the torn up shit held around his slim frame. Evidence of deep gashes and cuts, seeped through the black, button up top could be easily seen. His brows seemed scrunched together in pain and his head turned the opposite way with eyes tightly shut.

I slid my hand through his soaked hair and down to cup his scratched up, sweaty face. With both hands I moved my thumb around the cuts on his cheekbones, trying to stop the trickle of blood and close the wounds. Our noses touched briefly as I moved. He looked like a dying angel. No. Majestically broken angel with raven hair and skin as pretty as porcelain. My broken prince.

"Im sorry Naru," I whispered into his ear, " I should have gotten here faster. Im sorry." I lifted up his drooping head, stared at his pale face. I listened to his small, heaving breath and smiled nervously in relief. He was still breathing. I dropped his hands carefully and began examining the metal cuffs that bound him to the wall, trying to find their weak spot.

"Naru, what have we gotten ourselves into," I muttered to myself as I pulled the cuffs on his left, bloody, wrist; franticly trying to break them. I had no way of knowing he was conscious again until his dark blue eyes cracked open.

"Baka," he croaked out before going into a dry coughing fit. **(A/N is that the only thing you have to say to your savior Naru! Just wait till your mother and Madoka here about this!)**

"Naru, Naru, Naru," I cried out with a gleaming grin plastered on my face. All fear was momentary obliterated and dismissed.

"Cut it out, idiot," he said grumpily making me scowl back at him.

"Why you ungra-"

"Not now Mai! Just hurry and help me get out of here. Stop getting distracted, you idiot," He said shaking his wrists and feet weakly, trying to break free. I stared at him flustered.

"Well how am I going to get you out of here anyway."

"You idiot, you didn't come prepared?" he let out a sigh and continued "And why isn't Monk, Ayako, Lin or anyone else with you anyway? Do you know how dangerous it is down here? Why did you come alone? Something could have happened and no one would know where you were? How could you be so reckless?!" His face seemed to get flushed with anger.

Or maybe… _'Could it have been embarrassment,'_ I thought? He turned his head slightly to the left so I couldn't see his face.

"Why you narcissistic jerk, at least I came!" I shouted back at him recovered from my daze and, stomping my foot on the ground with my fists balled. Naru just sighed and lifted his head up once again to meet my eyes.

_I came to save him and this is what he says to me, he is gonna get it for this later, _ I thought.

"Please, Mai. Don't ever do anything this reckless or stupid again for my sake again," he whispered, slightly drifting what seemed to be in and out from consciousness. His eyes looked different, all confidence had been drained and they just looked sad, desperate. A look you would never see from Naru the Narcissist. His head drooped again and his eyes closed as he let out a groan.

_Oh my god, how am I going to get him out of this? I have to save him, I just have to. But how? _I started to pace back and forth, staring at Naru's chains, and forcing my mind to think faster.

_Its no use I have to get something to pull, or pry them off._ I glanced around the room frantically hoping to find something. But the room was empty, nothing was there.

I quickly turned to Naru, cupped his chin and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His eyes were still closed, but I could see the shock evident on his expression. His figure was still slumped against the wall, his face back to cringing in pain. I had no choice, I would have to search for something outside the room. Layered with temporary confidence I turned back to Naru.

"I'll be back Oliver Davis, I promise," I whispered against his cheek. Careful not to let him awaken, I closed the big metal door, hoping it wouldn't open for anyone else, and ran out, back into the dreaded hallways hallways.

Naru POV-

I was at a loss for words as I stared into the dark room. I was fully conscious, and fully aware of my unchanging surrounding.

"Where did she go?" I wondered out loud. I could still feel the traces of her soft lips and gentle fingers on my face. "Mai," I growed, blaming my perky little assistant for my weird infatuation. As I continued to recall her and her strange behaviors it lead me back to thinking back to a year ago, when she had just confessed to me.

_More like to my brother to my brother,_ I thought miserably even though I had know idea why such I thought would dispirit me. Somehow, in the midst of this monologue, I found myself yawning.

"_**Damnit! You cant go to sleep now Noll," **_I said to myself, hoping it would keep my brain spinning but yet my effort failed in vain as I head-plunged straight into sleep.

"**Now is not the time to be thinking depressing thought like that Noll." **

"_**Gene?" I screamed. Even though I wasn't able to see my face I could only guess the foolish expression plastered upon it. A mist surrounded a form in the darkness and formed into the body of a human. Slowly features emerged from the thickening, now fog like, mist. My brother now stood in front of me, clearly transparent but clearly visible as well.**_

"**Who else little brother" Gene grinned, concern laced within his teasing. **

"**You okay?"**

"_**For now I guess." I watched my older brother cautiously, remembering that I couldn't chat forever with him. I had to find Mai. **_

"**Quit your worrying. She's coming back"**

**he said, looking up. **

"**She is on her way back, I'll talk to you later, take care of yourself, I don't wanna see you here with me for at least another 60 years, ok?" he teased and started dissapearing. I stayed silent, staring in shock as his form disappeared and left me in the darkness. Suddenly a foreign pain hit me straight in the skull and I began to scream in agony. I gripped my head in my arms tightly and began dropping on my knees, slowly letting darkness enfold me.**

When I awoke, the pain was gone from my head, but transferred to my now aching limbs and body. Partially awake, and yearning to sleep again, I looked up and down at the chains that bounded me to the wall.

_Why am I in this situation? Its usually Mai who gets herself kidnaped by ghosts, not me._ My eyelids began to drop but my brain kept spinning, thinking, holding me together. I had to stay awake. I let out a small yawn and knew that would never happen. As I slowly slid off, the cuts on my cheeks and chest burned like fire, and I fell into unconsciousness once again from the blinding pain around my body. I felt like I was being burned alive.

Mai POV-

With a metal cutter I found laying in a corner a few hallways down I had managed to free Naru. Luckily, the gang must have been distracting the ghost because I was not disturbed by them, only the fear of the other lifeless spirits walking amongst me. They will definitely kill me one and for all when they find me. So much for following directions.

The cuffs were still on him but were disconnected from the wall. Lifting his limp body off the damp floor I can feel him moving against me, breathing, heaving, coughing on my neck in uneven breaths. I slug one of his arms over my shoulder and half carried, half dragged, my passed out boss out of the room he had been held in. Small drops of blood from his, surprisingly in shape, body leaked onto my shirt, and body. I counted steadily to the drip of it on my neck as I kept walking. Swinging one arm over his shoulder I grabbed hold of his shirt and we continued to make our way to the light at the end of the dark, echoing, but yet deadly silent, hall.

"Naru, this time, I'm going to save you." I whispered.

I had managed to get us both to the door when all of a sudden it burst open on its own. Startled I fell back, landing both me and naru onto the cold floor. Naru groaned and stirred as I pushed us back from the door, propped against a wall, and shook violently, fearing that the ghost had found us.

"Mai! Naru!" I looked up at the blinding light and there was Bou-san. I didn't stop completely shaking until I was able to see his face clearly but still then my eyes stayed dilated and my hands clammy.

"Bou-san!" I screamed and ran up to him as he rushed to grip me with a tight hug. He was still hugging me when I remembered my surrounding and screamed out, "Bou-san, Naru!" It wasn't time to be fussing over me.

"My god, Its Naru!" he screamed out, frozen in shock as my sweat dropped and a cloud of annoyance seems to form over my head.

He lifted Naru of the floor where I had scouted us over to. As I helped prop Naru onto Bou-san he began to stir. I leveled my wided eye face towards his waiting for his deep, indigo eyes to peek open. With his face against Bou-sans back and mine tilted to the side next to him I sighed in relief, smiling at my idiot scientist of a boss.

"Mai…" he crake out before he began coughing one more, earning a scowl on my face.

"Rest Naru, we are safe and-"

"Of course you're safe you're with me!" Bou-san blurted before I smacked his head once more and stood up.

"Bou-san," I whined pouting before looking back at my boss, and smiling in reassurance.

"Come on lets at least get out of here," I yelled and spirited out the door with Bou-san lifting naru half way off the ground." Finally," I gasped out loud, "the sun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mai pov-

Each beam of light pounded its heat and warmth onto my dirt and now blood stained clothes. I sighed in relief. It felt so warm, so real. Almost as though it grazed through every fiber in my soul. It felt like soft forin fingertips shifting delicately through my hair. I stood there for what felt like forever relaxing my racing heart.

"Mai! Give this old man some help will yah!"

Bou-sans strained voice interrupted my trace in the sunlight causing me to remember the circumstances I wish I was in. The realization hit me hard and mind raced with thoughts of the darkness I had just escaped from, and the man I had brought back with me. Putting one arm under Naru I helped Bou-san as my prideful boss still attempted to push us away.

_Hes barely conscious and yet he is still fighting._ A smile graced my lips and I looked over towards him. _Don't worry Naru you don't have to be strong all the time. We are here to be your strength whenever you need us._

I gazed down at the red carpeted floor, trying to find a distraction other than the fallen angel resting his head on my neck. His hair is lighter now in the sunlight, less black. More blueish grey. Its a weird color on my narcissistic boss but it will due for now. We continue to walk for a few more minutes before bou-san turns his strained face towards me and says,

"Mai go get Lin-san because i'm not sure how much longer I can hold this guy." He gestures to my arm as I silently let go of my grip on Naru and dash off in record speed.

_Poor Bou-san, he was really holding up most of Narus weight wasn't he. And here I thought I was somewhat of a help. _I continued to run a bit farther. I let the friction between me and the air push back the tears that threatened to fall as I ran. Finally the base room began to come into view, so I began ramping up my speed. Suddenly, I feel a pain in my leg. I fell to the ground, slumped against a wall with my ankle gripped tightly between my left hand and my calf muscle in the other.

"AHHHHHHHHKKKKK" My cry echoes out thought the dark hallways returning with a fumble of multiple footsteps coming towards me.

"MAIIIII" I from the voice I could already tell who it is.

"Lin-san!" I don't not recognize the voice that comes out of my throat, but I still keep shouting anyways. John, Ayako, Masako and Lin-san race towards me and slumped down beside me.

"Mai where hav-"

"NOT NOW AYAKO!" Anger suddenly fueled me and I screamed in frustration and pain. I flash my gaze directly towards Lin-san and began to talk.

"Lin-san, I found Naru. Bou-san is bringing him here as we speak but needs some help lifting him. Would yo-" I didn't even have to say anything more before the chinese man bounced up on his feet and ran the opposite direction. The expression on his face could only be described as relief. As soon as Lin-san is out of sight and my leg done being inspected by Ayako the questions begin.

"WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GO MAI! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU! EVEN LIN-SAN COULDNT SIT STILL BECAUSE HE WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!AND and and…" Ayakos screaming shrill voice had suddenly become quiet and she finally turned her eyes towards me and not my leg.

I stared at her with wide eyes as I watched tear fall down her accented cheekbones. Her face began to match the color of her hair as frustration towards me seemed to build up inside her. I gasped as I quickly found her latched onto my torso.

When she finally released me I noticed John and Masako's hand's on my arms. Both of them were sniffling and releasing tears. Masakos were single droplets rolling slowly down her porcelain face and Johns…..oh god I felt so guilty. His Blond hair was unruly and sticking out in all directions. His cheeks, were gushing apples that were standing out on is lightly freckled face and his tears were like waterfalls. The tears seemed to fall from every nook and cranny that they could squeeze through, flowing on and on, side to side as he trembled slightly in front of me. He stifled and took in a big breath trying to hold back the sobs that were threatening of be released by inflating his mouth with air. Never have I ever felt this loved before.

_They really missed me didn't they._ I snached my ams away from their grips and grabbed each of their necks, pulling them into a tight hug, as I cried as well. Our sobs and cries joined in as a misplaced harmony until Hara-san decided her pride was at stake and gently pulled away.

Pulling her kimono sleeve up towards her eyes she wiped them and stood up tall. Her silk outfit gently sway as she moved her arm to extend towards my hand.

"I suppose its time we pull ourselves together, is it not?" suddenly I became utterly mortified by the position we had all been on the ground and my cheeks famed red. Scooting my butt up against the wall I propped my body up as my makeshift mother and brother stood up on their feet and began to regain their composure.

"Yes I do suppose so." Ayako said to no one in particular and turned her attention towards John.

"John do you think you could help me with lifting Mai."

"Yes, yes of course I will." I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face watching john as he stumbled towards me and gripped me underneath my arms with his arm. With everything settled we began to walk, but just before Ayako opened the door to the base she turned to me and said,

"Don't think you're off the hook little missy. You ran off and gave us quite the scare that we would have rather lived without. I will expect an explanation later but for now…" she paused to lighten her expression and furrowed her brows. "Change out of those blood stained clothes you look like a dreadful mess."

She opened the door and as we entered I took a quick glance at my self. I was sweat cover, blood stained, torn cloths, dirt and dust covered, and smelled like a sewer. I suddenly froze, finally grasping how mortifying this situation was.

My cheeks flamed and I began to pout a little. But as soon as I felt the warm fabric of the couch John was setting me on I began to get drowsy. Before I knew it I was lost in a calm, silent, but comforting darkness.

_It felt just like Naru._


End file.
